


"Play With Me Javi!"

by SakuraSnowflakes



Series: The Adventures of Neko Yuzu and Javi [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, 喂 看見耳朵啦 | Hora Mimi ga Mieteru yo! | Hey Your Cat Ears are Showing! (Anime)
Genre: Cat Yuzuru Hanyu, Cat/Human Hybrids, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Neko Yuzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSnowflakes/pseuds/SakuraSnowflakes
Summary: Javi set the glass of water he was drinking down and stood up to get something from the printer a few feet away and heard a sort of “scooting” sound.Panic gripped him and he whipped his head around. “Yuzu, No!”“Nyan?” Yuzu tilted his head quizzically with the tips of his fingers still on the glass. It was almost halfway off the edge of the table already.“Don’t you do it……” Javi threatened, knowing full well that the chances of his threat working were low.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: The Adventures of Neko Yuzu and Javi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114424
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	"Play With Me Javi!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m back with another Neko Yuzu/Hora Mimi AU fic. I really enjoyed writing for these characters so I thought I’d try something light and funny. 
> 
> If you’re not familiar with it, the anime Hora, Mimi ga Mieteru yo! Is an adorable, fluffy, and cute show about a guy who has a neko boyfriend, and the artist is rumored to be a Yuzuvier fan which is awesome. Definitely check it out if you get a chance.
> 
> A big thanks to my beta [Swanyu_Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/profile) for the feedback and kind encouragement. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction, don’t take any of it seriously. Also, all the characters are above the legal age of consent.

  
Javi ran his fingers through his too-long hair, brushing it back and away from his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. He made a mental note to get a haircut as soon as he finally met his current deadline and had a moment to spare. It had been a rough day at work, and he was both tired and a little grumpy. Even though he worked from home it felt like he was even more busy than when he had an office job. Being able to work remotely was supposed to give him more of the elusive “work-life balance” he’d heard so much about, yet never seemed able to experience. He’d been swamped with work lately and barely had time to cook and clean up around the house, let alone make it out to the barber shop. It was simply easier to just tie his hair back with a hair elastic. If he could ever find one that is.

“Nyan! Ahhhh!” 

Javi heard a kind of “sproing” sound followed by the patter of Yuzu’s bare feet running across the hardwood floor and then skidding to a halt in front of the sofa. Next came the scooching and scraping sounds of him trying to reach for something underneath it. 

“Nyaaaaaaaaan!!”

Javi sighed. 

“Yuzu, please _querido,_ I’m trying to work.” He paused a moment before pushing his chair away from his desk and standing up. His workspace was across the living room from where they had the couch, chairs, and coffee table, making all of Yuzu’s daily antics well within earshot. As he walked over to the couch he saw a sleek black tail sticking up and swishing side to side. Yuzu was ass-up and trying to reach something under the couch with all his might, stretching his arm as far as he could. 

Hearing Javi walk over, he popped his head up with his furry black ears perked straight up. 

“Javiiiii! I can’t reach! Please help?”

Javi sighed again, grabbing the couch and scooting one end back a few feet, revealing what Yuzu had been trying so desperately to get a hold of. 

There on the floor was an entire _pile_ of his hair ties. There had to be at least twenty, and every one of them was there because of Yuzu. 

“Yuzu, every time you play with my hair ties they end up under the couch. Now they’re all covered with dust and we need to throw them away.” This was becoming a regular occurrence and Javi’s exasperation showed on his face. He’d had to buy new ones three times already this month.

“Nooo, mine!” Yuzu pouted, his ears sagging. “Javi won’t let me sit with him while he works, so I want to play with these.” Yuzu crossed his arms and pouted even harder, his tail twitching with irritation.

“You know why you aren’t allowed to sit at my desk anymore Yuzu….” He said more sternly than he meant to. He didn’t like hurting his boyfriend’s feelings but he also didn’t want to back down. 

Javi thought back to a few weeks ago, when his latest project at work had begun. 

The new project required him to work overtime, which was leaving him a lot less time to spend with his adorable yet clingy neko boyfriend. When he first accepted the remote position he invested in a huge desk, big enough to act as their kitchen table on one end and his workspace on the other. It was so big in fact that he was able to make a little space for Yuzu to sit on, and still be near him while he worked. Yuzu already had a habit of sitting on countertops, tables, and really any surface in the house he could reach, so it wasn’t as odd as it may have seemed at first. Adding a small blanket and a couple pillows made a cozy nest of sorts. He thought it would be the perfect solution; Yuzu nearby, napping, reading or just relaxing while he worked.

But Javi was quickly learning that Yuzu wasn’t always as predictable as he’d assumed.

Yuzu got bored easily without Javi to entertain him, and when he got bored his mischievous streak emerged. At first he became interested with the things on Javi’s part of the desk. The pencils, pens, stapler, and more, suddenly fascinated him. He would start by swatting at them, or just rolling them around, and later began stealing them completely. After a few days of Javi moving each tempting item to either the far side of the desk or inside a drawer, Yuzu was running out of things to entertain himself with.

One day Javi set the glass of water he was drinking down and stood up to get something from the printer a few feet away and heard a sort of “scooting” sound.

Panic gripped him and he whipped his head around. “Yuzu, No!” 

“Nyan?” Yuzu tilted his head quizzically with the tips of his fingers still on the glass. It was almost halfway off the edge of the table already.

“Don’t you do it……” Javi threatened, knowing full well that the chances of his threat working were low. 

Yuzu pulled his kitty ears down flat and narrowed his eyes as he met Javi’s gaze. He refused to back down from the standoff, and the tip of his tail twitched in frustration. He had pulled his hand back at Javi’s threat but now his fingers slowly crept toward the edge of the glass again.

“Yuzuuuuu….”

Yuzu looked him dead in the eye and pushed the glass the remaining few centimeters off the table.

_*CRASH*_

Javi had spent the next 30 min cleaning the mess and trying to save his electronics from water damage. He also moved Yuzu’s things off the desk and forbade him from getting on there again.

Deep down Javi wasn’t mad, he knew it wasn’t fair for Yuzu to sit around with nothing to do all day while he worked. He’d much rather spend the day with him instead of dealing with strict deadlines and demanding clients. Each day he felt more guilty because of his neglect and knew something had to give. After much deliberation he finally made a decision, and the solution he had come up with decided to make an appearance at that moment.

There was a knock at the door, and a few moments later Javi’s internet purchase was being handed over by the delivery person. Hopefully this would solve their problem.

“Yuzu, come here. I’ve got something nice for you.” He said as he was cutting open the box. 

“Something nice?” Yuzu’s ears perked up and his tail began swishing with excitement. “Is it sex? Does Javi want to have sex again?”

“What? No! Yuzu… c’mon…” Javi said, exasperated. 

A few weeks ago, right before his big project started at work, he and Yuzu had finally consummated their relationship. It had been a long time coming since Javi had wanted to do the honorable thing and wait until Yuzu was legally old enough, even though they’d been together for two years already. But since that coincided with Yuzu going into heat (a trait of the Ear People, the cat/human hybrid race that Yuzu belonged to) it meant his sexual appetite was through the roof. 

Ever since then, sex seemed to be Yuzu’s favorite pastime after eating and sleeping. Which would have been fine except Javi was struggling to keep up with his neko boyfriend’s insatiable libido, an overloaded work schedule, and general life responsibilities. 

He opened the box removing the crinkly packing paper and lifted the gift out gently. “This is something else, something for you to play with while I work.” 

It was a Winnie the Pooh stuffed toy he’d bought at an online pet store. This particular store had advertised that their toys were guaranteed to bring joy and happiness to whichever pet received them. Javi instantly felt so relieved he barely finished reading the description before clicking the “Buy Now” button.

At the first glimpse of the toy Yuzu’s eyes lit up. 

“Pooh-san!!” He squealed and reached for the fuzzy yellow bear. “Javi, you got me Pooh-san, thank you!” He hugged the stuffed animal to his chest, rubbing his face against the bear’s and began to purr. 

A few weeks ago they’d watched the Winnie the Pooh movie together and Javi remembered how much Yuzu had enjoyed it. He’d gone on and on about “Pooh-san” being so cute, and laughed every time the character had done something funny or cute. Thankfully he remembered it when searching for something to keep his boyfriend entertained. It seemed as if he’d picked the perfect gift. 

“Now you can spend time with Pooh-san while I work, does that sound good _gatito_?” He asked with a smile. 

Yuzu’s smile beamed at him as he nodded enthusiastically and then pranced off to sit on the couch and play with his new toy.

Javi loved how easy it was to make his adorable boyfriend happy. Yuzu had brought so much joy into his life that buying him a simple stuffed animal was the least he could do. He quickly pushed away the memories of his solitary and lonely life from before he’d found the stray kitten and brought him home. He’d never imagined that kitten would, literally, turn into the person he cared about most. Since then, they’d shared so many fun, silly, and heartwarming moments. He hoped he could always put a smile on that beautiful face. 

With Yuzu finally occupied, Javi turned back to his work. He hadn’t minded taking the short break but now he really needed to focus. He had an online meeting with his manager soon and wanted to be prepared to go over the status of the project he’d been working on. 

"Mrrooowww… nyaaaaaaannnn… rwoooowwwrr…"

Javi frowned, his thoughts pulled from the task at hand by the strange noises he heard coming from the direction of the couch. After a few more strange vocalizations his curiosity got the better of him and he spun around in his office chair. 

What he saw made his jaw drop. Yuzu's pupils were dilated and he was rubbing his face all over his new toy while writhing on the couch and making sounds he’d never heard come from him before. He seemed like he was either possessed, or drunk, or both. Javi immediately ran to his side.

"Yuzu! What's going on? Is everything ok?" He asked with concern and sat beside him on the couch. He put a hand on the side of his boyfriend’s face, trying to look into his eyes but Yuzu had closed them in pleasure at his touch. 

"Mmmm… Jaaaavviiiii-kuuun! Let's cuuuuuuudle!" Yuzu’s speech was slurred and he began grabbing for Javi, trying to pull him down to lay on top of him. 

Javi yelped and tried to protest but his boyfriend pinned him down and began butting his head against him and purring. Despite his slender frame Yuzu was deceptively strong, and overpowered his boyfriend easily. 

“Ahhh! Yuzu! I can’t! I have a virtual meeting in 5 minutes, get off me!”

They lightly scuffled on the couch for a moment before Javi could sit up. He didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend but if he was late to his meeting he’d be in huge trouble. As he swung his legs down to get in a sitting position, he accidentally knocked the Pooh Bear toy off the couch and noticed the tag that was still attached to the bear’s ear. 

_Premium Grade Catnip Filled Toy. Your cat will go wild for it or your money back!_

“What??? Catnip??” Javi screeched, grabbing the toy and throwing it across the room. He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid to buy a catnip filled toy on accident.

At that moment his laptop made a notification sound across the room. 

“Oh crap, my meeting! Yuzu just stay here on the couch and we’ll figure this out once I’m done. Hopefully it won’t take long. Just _please_ don’t bother me until it’s over.” 

Javi said a silent prayer to every deity he’d ever heard of and ran back to his desk and joined the virtual call.

A few minutes after the meeting started, Yuzu crawled under the desk and began pawing at him and rubbing his head on Javi’s legs and crotch trying to get his attention. It took every ounce of willpower he had to not to swat him away while also keeping a straight face. They were required to be on camera for every meeting, a rule Javi was silently cursing under his breath. 

After about 20 minutes his boss decided to wrap things up. “Ok great work everyone, let’s continue this discussion tomorrow.”

As soon as the call ended Javi breathed a huge sigh of relief, thanking his lucky stars that it ended up being shorter than anticipated. “I can’t believe I made it through that.” He said and rolled his chair back and away from Yuzu’s incessant pawing at him. 

He pulled him out from under the desk and up onto his feet, before walking across the room to retrieve the toy he’d thrown away from them earlier.

“Yuzu, I’m so sorry. I had no idea there was catnip in this toy, I’ll just open up Pooh-san so I can take it out.” He knew most of these kinds of toys were just a regular stuffed animal with a pouch of the intoxicating herb stuffed inside. He’d learned to sew when he was younger and knew he’d be able to sew the seam back without it showing.

“Nooooo” Yuzu pouted and tried to grab the toy back, but Javi leaned out of reach. “Javi, don’t take Pooh-san away!!”

“It’s ok Yuzu, it will just be a minute, let me find the scissors.” Javi carried the toy into the kitchen and opened the drawer, looking for a small pair of scissors to open the seam on the bottom of the stuffed toy without damaging it. 

Suddenly Javi heard a scooting sound coming from the living room behind him and his heart fell into his stomach, remembering the glass of water he’d placed on his desk before his meeting had started. 

He spun around to face back towards his desk, and saw Yuzu sitting on the edge with his fingers on the side of the glass and a scowl on his face, glaring at Javi, tail twitching in irritation.

“Yuzu! Nooooo!”

_*CRASH*_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you’ve watched the anime you’ll recognize some themes but I wanted to put my own Yuzuvier spin on it. These two are just adorable and love them to bits. I’m hoping to make this a longer series so I hope you look forward to their future adventures. :)


End file.
